the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack (Clan of the Dead Stag)
Position in the Clan Jack is the doctor and surgeon of the Clan of the Dead Stag. What he likes the most in his job is to amputate limbs and heavy surgery. He is the kind of doctor who thinks that if there is a problem, he wants to open and look what goes wrong inside. Fortunately, there is always a dragon to make him know that it’s not necessary to open a chest because of a small cold. This fault aside, Jack is truly essential in the lair to heal the warriors’ injuries. He is a maestro of fixing fracture, sewing flesh and when it comes to it, putting their guts back right. . He also tend to pop up everywhere next to the dragons of the clan or visitors, asking if they are doing well, if they need a full check up and of course, if everything goes well when they went last time to the toilet. Most of the dragons think he is totally inappropriate because of that. Personality Jack is known to be an eternal joyful dragon. He is smiling at anytime and always greets his clan mates with gladful speeches and a strong energy. He laughs a lot, for really weird things that are not actually funny but it is commonly accepted that Jack doesn’t have a single idea about mockery and irony. He just considers these things funny, so he laughs with innocence and without any purpose to hurt or sounds inappropriate. Jack is a bit batty, not to say he is badly insane. Even if he is nearly never angry toward others nor aggressive, most of the dragons in the clan think he is king of creepy because of his mental instability, and his awkward social behavior. Being not able to save a life is actually the only thing that makes him feel bad and sad. Any death during surgery or before he could do anything could dive him in deep depression. He has a lot of respect for the dead, and when someone dies, he spends the next night by their side to be sure their soul is in peace. Dragons who don’t respect dead bodies are also the only one to make him bare his teeth in anger. Appearance WIP Abilities Physical * WIP Magical * WIP Intelectual * WIP Relations Family * Atlas & Calypso (Parents) WIP Members of the Clan Because of his personality and social behavior, communication with other dragons is frequently a problem. Even if they respect him fiercely, other dragons usually wait to be really sick or injured to come to his office. Nobody but his patients and coworkers speak to him and even the daily speeches are shorten due to their fear to endure an unnecessary chest opening. Because of that, Jack is still without any love mate nor female partner for descendant purpose. * Empire, Haru & The Bones Takers Because he thinks that taking the bones of the dead is a sacrilege, He has a lot of altercations with Empire, T''he Bone Takers'' (Haru's mates) and Haru. It is not rare to see him intimidating them with surgical tools, especially with sawbone and scalpels. But when he is angry, he is sadly less scary than funny compared with his quiet times... Friends WIP Apprentices He might be a good private tutor if his students are very clever and able to understand by themselves what Jack is actually doing. He knows a lot of things (surgery technique, medicine ext...) but he tends to have some difficulties explaining them. Background When he was an hatchling in ''the Clan of Rot'', he used to witness his parents committed dark ritual of necromancy. It is commonly agreed that Jack feel the need to protect the dead of the Living. He looks down on his parents for disturbing the dead since these times Trivia * He is sometimes reffers as Jack Scalpel Paws, by dragons of the clan * You can find Forelle's Shop on the forum of Flight Rising, super good art i swear... The Tale of Jack WIP Category:Plague Dragon Category:Healer Category:Mirror Category:Male